


掌中物

by MANDAG



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 是一篇甜文，前调苦，后调甜，真的是很甜。希望大家看得开心，这篇文我写得也很开心。是另一个没有srrx的世界里，两个小人物的爱情故事，文中是实实在在的HE哟，大约就是确定关系，然后忙忙碌碌、开开心心地一起过日子吧！





	掌中物

01

阿云嘎总觉得郑云龙是个有些迟钝的人，有时不经意间听见了那些诛心的话，却只是睫毛一颤，很快就移开目光了，然后若无其事地和人谈笑风生。

后来阿云嘎问他，说你真的不觉得难受吗？  
郑云龙缓慢地掀开他总半耷拉着的眼皮，诚实地回答：“难受。但是……”他总显得有些困顿的大眼睛覆盖着一层半永久的水光，找出了比较合适的措辞：“不在乎的人骂我，感觉就像被蚊子叮了，痒痒的，痛。但不往心里去。”  
阿云嘎想问那若是在乎的人伤害你呢，想了想，没吭声。

那把利刃，在你手里啊。郑云龙像心电感应似的，在心里默默地回答，那把能切开我的皮肤，扎入我心脏的利刃，在你手里。

02

2018年10月23号，阿云嘎恰好在上海有个小商演，于是约定和老同学郑云龙在剧院门口的火锅店见一面。

眼前的郑云龙和十年前的他的确是大相径庭，手里提了个小玩偶，他个子高，穿着件黑色的夹克，显得气质冷峻，蓄长的头发柔顺地垂在脸颊两侧，神情迷茫地四处张望，如同日剧里不问世事的杀手男主角。  
现在的小姑娘都好这口，频频向郑云龙的方向张望，窃笑着不知道在说什么。

大龙果真是长大了。  
阿云嘎心里升腾出一种奇妙的安慰感和自豪感，冲郑云龙招了招手，轻快地喊他：“大龙！”

郑云龙听见他的声音，虽然隔着远，阿云嘎莫名觉得他的眼睛快速地弯了一下，露出了不符合年龄的孩子气神情，带着初冬的风快步向他走来，风风火火地将手里的小玩偶在桌上放下，说：“给你的。”  
阿云嘎端起那只小玩偶，是一只毛茸茸的小兔子，小兔子被人用记号笔画了两道浓眉，龇着板牙，阿云嘎明白了，感情这是他自己呢，于是失笑道：“我谢谢您啊。”他伸手刮了刮小兔子爪中做工不太精巧的胡萝卜，把小兔子给挂在自己黑色的包上了，滑稽的小兔子和黑色的简约款男包非常不配，倒是有点儿别致的意思。

他们简单地聊了些琐碎的小事，仿佛回到大学那会儿在食堂吃饭那会儿，说着说着就笑起来，阿云嘎总觉得郑云龙模样变了，人是没变。  
毕业以后他们颇有些各奔东西的意思，其实用理智想一想，在社会上摸爬滚打，鲜活稚气的少年在滚滚红尘里滚一遭，怎么可能还是当年意气风发的孩子？不过是当对方是自己十八九岁那年的一个见证，只要郑云龙还在，他就不会老去。

吃完火锅，阿云嘎背起包，郑云龙问道：“你什么时候走？”  
阿云嘎想了想，回答道：“后天吧。”  
那只有两天不到了。  
郑云龙情绪忽然低落下来，半晌后在阿云嘎肩上拍拍，道：“去我公寓吧，别住宾馆了，省钱。”  
阿云嘎瞧着他，眯眼睛一笑，眼角两道褶皱里也藏着笑意。

郑云龙跟在他后边看他的背影，阿云嘎这些年增肌、锻炼，显得后背宽阔，和当年瘦马似的形象大相径庭，黑色的包上悬着一个白色的小东西。  
郑云龙才发现他把生日礼物小兔子给挂在了书包上，这实在不像是一个而立之年的男人会背在身上的东西，于是忍不住噗嗤一乐，发出他那种特别的音阶式盒盒盒笑声，伸手戳了戳小兔子的肚皮。  
一种莫名而暧昧的想法击中了他：在旁人看来，这看起来就像是阿云嘎的女朋友送的一样。  
这类似于十六七岁少女似的小心思让郑云龙心情重新变好，他伸手在小兔子的肚皮上弹了一下，小兔子遭到重击，剧烈地晃悠起来。

03

其实去郑云龙家里住，除了字面意义上的住宿，还有另一层意思，就是做爱。  
他们维持这种稳定的身体关系已经有五六年的时间，没有成文规定，并且把做爱当成了吃饭喝酒一样普通的事情。

头一回做爱是在北舞旁边的饭店的… …厕所里。  
那天不记得是因为什么原因，可能是因为要毕业了，郑云龙忽然非常豪爽地表示要请全寝室的人去北舞旁边的小饭馆吃饭。  
那家小饭馆便宜实惠，唯一的缺点大概是上菜慢，郑云龙出奇大方，点了几个硬菜，站起身来说要去上厕所。

那时他们已经临近毕业，吉屋出租也已经表演完，郑云龙脸上的高原红和小斑都已经褪去，为了毕业后的剧场面试，他暴瘦了三十多斤，棱角分明，眼睛润亮，颇具如今漂亮男人的雏形。  
他看着阿云嘎说：“我要去厕所，要是上菜了，你们先吃。”  
不知为何汉语不好的阿云嘎看懂了他的暗示，鬼使神差地察觉出了将要发生什么事情，他心跳如鼓，一两分钟后也站起身尿遁，厕所里大约刚刚被清洁工清洗过，散发一股廉价的香精味儿，其中一扇门紧闭着，他试探性地喊了声：“大龙？”

那扇闭着的隔间门在他眼前打开，郑云龙把他拉进隔间，门又在他身后关上了。

其实当时具体爽不爽，他已经不记得，只记得郑云龙的模样把他彻彻底底地迷住了——郑云龙的耳尖通红，不太熟练地给他戴上套，急切地亲吻他的脸颊，轻声在他耳边说：“我来之前……自己弄过了。”和他们所看过的日本AV片里一样，他们仓促而尽兴地在饭店的厕所里完成了隐秘的破处仪式，阿云嘎至今回想起来那个中午，能清晰记起来的只有隔间里白色的瓷砖和二十三岁的郑云龙临近高潮时的脸。  
把他迷住的不是郑云龙的身体，而是郑云龙的神情——那样的渴望，好像他中了什么致命的毒，只有阿云嘎能解。

直到五年后的今天，他也没有问郑云龙一句为什么。

“你在想什么啊？”二十八岁的郑云龙不耐烦地问他，几年的沉淀和滋养让他完全褪去了男孩子的稚嫩和尴尬，那是一种属于男人的漂亮，浓艳而英气，与他当年青涩稚拙的面孔在昏暗灯光下渐渐重合，阿云嘎打量他的面容，诚实地回答：“我在想，你当时在饭店厕所里的时候，在想什么呢？”

郑云龙没答话，好像是嗤笑了一声，似乎懒得理他，手上却很熟练地去解开他的皮带，他从来没和其他人做过爱，因此习得的技巧都只对阿云嘎一个人适用——并且格外适用，那根沉甸甸的玩意儿在他手中变得硬热起来，热得他眼角发疼，耳朵也红透了，感觉自己有点神志不清的意思。他俯下头，想去舔一舔那根东西，阿云嘎却轻轻把他拨开，道：“大龙，我来吧。”

没有男人会讨厌口交的滋味儿，可他心理上不喜欢郑云龙给他口，总觉得这样是一种折辱，不该用在珍视的人身上。郑云龙在床上和床下都是一样的驯服，听话地向后仰躺着，他有点儿晕乎乎地掰开自己的臀肉将那处暴露在他人眼前，和当年在饭店的小厕所里一样认真地说：“我自己弄过了。”  
语气竟然有些虔诚。

于是阿云嘎短促地笑了一声，把自己那根耀武扬威的东西插进湿软的穴口，他们小半年没有见面，这也就意味着郑云龙已经小半年没有做爱，刚插进去他就不行了，也不知是疼还是爽，又或许两者都有，他被阿云嘎插得喘不上气儿来，大滴大滴的眼泪顺着眼角滚落，可他脸上一阵阵地红潮，前面也老滴滴答答地淌水，明明是很爽的样子，却总是要流眼泪。  
从这个视角看，郑云龙的脸庞瘦削而棱角分明，可从脖子往下，就是一大片白花花的肉，他瘦了许多，没什么赘肉，可也确实没什么肌肉，阿云嘎随便摸一把，都是软乎乎的，好像那种只胖身子不胖脸的肥猫，阿云嘎看得想笑，干他的时候还要捏捏他软软的肉，笑他：“胖乎乎的。”  
充血的、坚硬的阴茎贯穿、侵犯着哪儿都软乎的郑云龙，郑云龙是为阿云嘎而生的，无论阿云嘎怎样操他，他都能很快地达到高潮，复而露出了阿云嘎回味过无数遍的、二十三岁的郑云龙在厕所隔间里露出的表情，让他产生了自己在操大学时期的郑云龙的错觉。

郑云龙做完爱一般就不怎么粘他，懒洋洋地躺在一边儿抽事后烟，阿云嘎忽然升起一个荒谬的念头，在厕所隔间里那次，郑云龙真的爽吗？他前不久不知在哪个网站的旮角看到了一个消息：头回做爱，被操的那个下面肯定很痛。  
出于好奇，他问了：“当时在厕所隔间的时候… …你真的觉得爽吗？”  
郑云龙又没答话。他们说话本来就有一搭没一搭的，阿云嘎没觉得尴尬，却开始环视这间小小的出租屋，他忽然想起两年前，郑云龙还在北京的时候，租的屋子更小，还养了两只猫，做爱的时候其中一只一直在客厅里喵喵叫。  
“猫呢？”他又问。  
郑云龙吸了一口烟，仿佛在思考一个比较好的答案，片刻后吐出一个不太成功的烟圈：“送人了。”  
他也在努力回想当时的自己到底有没有爽到，其实直到现在，和阿云嘎做爱还是会觉得疼的，可这个进入他、让他疼的人是阿云嘎，光是想到这个概念，他就难以自制地感到兴奋。  
多半是占了感情分。  
当年的他也并非是不怕疼，只是因为知道疼，才想着，还是他疼比较好一点。阿云嘎对他那么好，总不能这事儿也让阿云嘎吃亏吧。

阿云嘎洗澡的时候，仿佛隔着水声听见郑云龙在自言自语，语气很埋怨的样子：“疼死了。”

04

19年初的时候郑云龙来北京出差，这次阿云嘎有饭局，说是一起演剧的朋友们，邀请郑云龙一同去。  
郑云龙有点儿排斥和陌生人一起吃饭，但他此番只在北京停留一周，想多和阿云嘎一起待一会儿，因而随口应下。他的出现让剧组里几个年轻的演员很是开心，绕着他叽叽喳喳地说话，问这个问那个，郑云龙坐在他们中间，好脾气地和他们合影、说话，像一只被孩子们摆弄的巨型玩具熊。

期间郑云龙去包间外抽烟，一个男演员也跟了上去，借给了他打火机，并且和他有一搭没一搭地聊起来。  
“嘎子哥在北舞有谈对象吗？”  
郑云龙没有回答，好像是有点儿困惑地看着他。  
男演员笑了笑，道：“我们组的小沛在追嘎子哥，我们刚才还在八卦呢，想着问问龙哥，嘎子哥以前谈过对象没。”  
郑云龙一怔，回答道：“原来在北舞谈过一个，分手了。”  
“哦。”男演员点了点头，道：“我听别人说的，嘎子哥在包上挂了个小挂坠，挺可爱的，应该是女朋友送的，可能事儿已经成了。”  
郑云龙安静地听着，点了点头。

他说不清自己是什么感觉，又觉得理所当然，这不是迟早的吗？阿云嘎想要家庭，可他给不了，阿云嘎迟早要离开的。  
他觉得自己犹如受了重伤，一柄冰冷的利刃直接地破开了他的心脏，留下一道狭窄、却极深的伤口，隐隐地冒着血，稍微动作一下都让他疼痛到无法思考。  
该去问问吗？似乎也没必要。在他十几岁的时候，那个时候他最不喜欢的就是把对人的感情一股脑儿堆在自己这儿。他觉得人的心里只放得下一个人，就像一个小小的房间，因此常常“喜欢”二字就脱口而出，也有时候就直接地往人面前一戳，问她有没有男朋友，没有的话要不要考虑他。青春期的喜欢太肤浅了，他当时认为是答应了更好，拒绝了也没事儿，他回去把他的小房间扫一扫，给下一个喜欢的人留位置。

可他也早就不是十几岁的小孩子了，从十八九岁开始，关于阿云嘎的一切都细细碎碎地堆在他的小房间里，十年过后便塞得满满当当，感觉有些抽屉都要有裂开的趋势。假如能让人参观一下他抽象的“小房间”，那可能看起来就像个阿云嘎周边屋。

还是不问了，等嘎子自己说吧。郑云龙这样想着，他懒得问一些知道答案的问题。

他眨眨眼睛，不知为何想起了之前在北京养的两只猫，他已经有一两个月没在朋友圈看到猫的消息，于是给那位领养了两只猫的朋友打了电话，简单问了两句猫的情况。朋友说猫很好，胖了，还有一只年初的时候感冒，花了小一千块钱来治。又说老婆怀孕了，他爸妈觉得宠物对孕妇不好，想把猫送走，听说宠物运输到上海也要不了千把块钱，问郑云龙要不要把猫接走。  
郑云龙想着那猫软乎乎的皮毛，和蹭过他腿脚的样子，忽然极其、极其地难过，他站着好久没吭声，没忍住叹了口气。对方察觉出他不对劲，问他是不是有烦心事，要不要过几天聊聊，喝几杯聚一聚，顺便商量商量猫的事情。  
郑云龙说好，关了电话，回到包间，愣愣地吃了几口饭，觉得很没劲。

阿云嘎自称读龙机，不是盖的，很快察觉出他的沮丧来，饭局结束后阿云嘎搭着他的肩膀，问他怎么了？  
郑云龙这几个月演的一部话剧在业内风评一般，有些业内人士发表了些不太友善的话，阿云嘎猜测是这个原因，于是安慰了他几句，说音乐剧演员头一回挑战话剧，是正常的。  
可郑云龙却魂不守舍地瞧了他一眼，轻声说不是因为这个。

阿云嘎总觉得郑云龙是个有些迟钝的人，有时不经意间听见了那些诛心的话，却只是睫毛一颤，很快就移开目光了，然后若无其事地和人谈笑风生。

后来阿云嘎问他，说你真的不觉得难受吗？  
郑云龙缓慢地掀开他总半耷拉着的眼皮，诚实地回答：“难受。但是……”他总显得有些困顿的大眼睛覆盖着一层半永久的水光，找出了比较合适的措辞：“不在乎的人骂我，感觉就像被蚊子叮了，痒痒的，痛。但不往心里去。”  
阿云嘎想问那若是在乎的人呢，想了想，没吭声。

那把利刃，在你手里啊。郑云龙像心电感应似的，在心里默默地回答，那把能切开我的皮肤，扎入我心脏的利刃，在你手里。

05

郑云龙这几天态度格外反常。  
他一向和亲人的猫似的，喜欢和阿云嘎一块儿呆着，有时候也不说话，就安静地看着阿云嘎工作，或者看着阿云嘎玩手机。  
可他最近却鲜少产生出什么亲近的意思，就连睡觉的时候也不再和以往一样粘人地往人身上歪，自然，此番在北京的停留里，也没有做爱。

这天下午郑云龙没回公寓，说是和朋友去吃饭。没说是哪个朋友，也没说为了什么，他情绪低落得异常，只交代了这么一句，就出了门。

阿云嘎因此产生了奇异的愤懑和不安感。  
他对郑云龙总有点说不清道不明的占有欲，不仅仅单纯是男人对爱人的控制欲望，也有点像是护崽，尽管他也明白社会上闯这么几年，郑云龙早就长成了一个男人，也早已不需要依赖别人，可感情上他却总愿意相信郑云龙还是大学里那个男孩儿，傻乎乎的，愣愣的，不太会保护自己。

自然，阿云嘎总是选择理智多余感情，那是郑云龙的社交生活，无论出于他的身份还是感情，他都不应该、也不能去干涉郑云龙。  
他点点头道：“你去吧。我晚上给你留灯。”  
他不明白为什么郑云龙不能和他说自己的烦心事儿，还得和别人出去边喝酒边说，真是一只白眼猫。  
原来能读懂郑云龙，也得郑云龙愿意才行，他也有看不透郑云龙的一天。

这天晚上他一直等郑云龙回家，打过去七八个电话也没接，直到晚上十一点多的时候一个电话打过来，那边说郑云龙不仅醉了，还吐得一塌糊涂，请他接一下，阿云嘎披着件外套匆匆开车去往那个地址。  
一路上他心烦意乱——郑云龙的冷淡和疏远来得莫名其妙，让他觉得泄气，而他也是真的害怕会失去郑云龙。  
他失去过很多东西，因此比旁人更懂得珍惜和保护，大到事业、社会地位、人际关系，小到生活中的种种琐事，但凡他能握住，他都握得紧紧的，如果哪天从他指缝间溜走，那也是尽人事、知天命。

可是郑云龙，也只有郑云龙，他自以为不是握住，而是攥在掌心里，绝不可能让他逃出去一分一毫。

郑云龙的酒量阿云嘎清楚，认识了十年也没见他喝醉过，常常是越喝越精神，这回是真的见识到醉龙了。  
郑云龙正仰面朝天躺在几个红色塑料椅上，呆呆地睁着眼睛不知道想什么，阿云嘎瞧见他那狼狈样子的一刹那，感觉心头被人刺了一针，来时的满肚子气都瘪了下去，只觉得一阵心疼和无助。  
原来这没心没肺的也会喝醉。  
他轻轻地喊了声“大龙”，赶紧上前把醉得软塌塌的人给扶起来。郑云龙眨巴着大眼睛看他，眼角都是红的，用力拍拍自己的胸口，语气得意地胡言乱语了起来：“不是阿云嘎周边屋了，我全给吐掉了。”末了还傻笑两声：“哈哈。”  
这都什么呀。阿云嘎驾着他的肩膀把他搀到了车边，郑云龙那朋友看见阿云嘎，连忙道：“再躺一会儿要着凉了，已经吐过了，回去喝点牛奶就… …”  
阿云嘎打断他，冷冷地问道：“他喝了多少？”  
“一斤啤的… …”见阿云嘎没吭声，那朋友讪讪道，“还有一斤白的。我们都没劝住，他什么也没吃，没护胃，就硬灌，不听劝，一劝他就着急。”

那男的被阿云嘎眼刀一剐，酒都醒了一半，反倒觉得理亏起来，好像做了什么错事儿似的，竟然有种陪兄弟喝酒被人家老婆抓包的感觉，也像是高中那会儿偷着喝酒被人家父母抓包了的心虚感。其实男人和男人喝酒哪有劝着不喝的道理，都是兄弟，有伤心事醉了就行了，舍命陪君子才是真朋友。  
也就阿云嘎把快三十的男人当小孩，硬觉得是外面的坏人把小孩拐走骗去喝酒了，恨得牙痒痒。

阿云嘎没再说话，在尴尬的众目睽睽之下，把郑云龙给带到副驾驶座上，扣好安全带，带回家了。他心里还是盘旋着一股郁燥之气，自己下午没把话问清楚就放人去喝酒，也气郑云龙，把他排除在外了，用酒精解决问题，都快三十了还把自己当愣头青一样的喝，他把郑云龙给搓搓洗洗弄干净，又喂了半杯牛奶进去，这山东醉汉才算是半苏醒过来了，皱着眉问：“你怎么不走啊？”  
阿云嘎给他气笑了，蹲在他膝盖旁边给他穿袜子鞋子，反问他：“我走去哪儿？”  
郑云龙甩甩脑袋，好像是想清醒一点，用一种不太适合他、并且不太熟练的阴阳怪气的语调说道：“和那个小呸… …呸……小沛约会去呗。”  
阿云嘎好容易想起小沛这号人物是谁，好像是看了一出讽刺情景喜剧似的，莫名地有些忍俊不禁，觉得又是荒唐又是心疼，把热水袋塞在郑云龙肚子上揣好了，道：“早拒绝了，不是有你呢吗？”

06

他又说：“大龙，你多大了呀？谁和你说什么你都信。你信人家还是信我呀？”

郑云龙呆呆地看了他一会儿，然后如同他在动物世界里看到的那种被人类养大放生、多年之后和饲养员重逢的狮子一样，一头扎进他怀里了，怎么劝也不肯吭声，只是揪着他的领口，狼狈的鼻涕眼泪都泅/湿了阿云嘎的衣服。  
他后知后觉地察觉出来，郑云龙哭了。

他有些惊讶，也有些好笑，更多的是不知所措的心疼——像是怀抱着一只不听话的小动物，明明帮它梳了毛，给它喂了吃的，它还是瑟瑟发抖，发出人类无法听懂的哀嚎声。  
阿云嘎轻轻地拍着郑云龙的肩膀，柔声道：“别哭别哭。”  
郑云龙不理他，他无奈地叹气，又问他：“大龙，你怎么又哭鼻子啦？”  
郑云龙最后语序混乱、神志不清地说了一些话，阿云嘎听明白了，他想把那两只留在北京的猫接回去。  
“有一只猫叫胖子，”郑云龙揪着他的衣领，用非常伤心的语气说着让人发笑的话，“我给他吃妙鲜包，给他洗澡，他咬我。”  
“没事儿，下次，我给他洗啊。我洗猫。”阿云嘎耐心地说，把他姿势摆正，让他好好靠在自己身上。

郑云龙又边打嗝边说了很多话，大多数句子逻辑混乱，是在说他在青岛念书的时候被老师叫到办公室的事情，又说讨厌阿云嘎把头发剪短，阿云嘎认真地听着，并且尽他所能地认真回复郑云龙，答应了不少琐碎的小事情：答应相信郑云龙初二下学期的期中考试没有作弊；答应把头发留长；答应把猫接回去，他来养；答应给猫洗澡。  
郑云龙把他当人体毛巾，鼻涕眼泪擦干净了，又命令他把“那个挂着东西的包拿来”，阿云嘎于是依言将那个常背的黑色背包拿给他，郑云龙翻来覆去看了半天，他早不记得去年送兔子这事儿了，现在才反应过来这几天自己醋了自己。  
他摸了摸那个用记号笔画了眉毛的兔子，确信是自己当时送的礼物，便抱着背包不吱声了。

他手里攥着兔子，忽然觉得奇怪，似乎是不明白阿云嘎为什么对他有求必应，于是迷茫地问：“你怎么不走？”脸上带着两坨因为醉而显出的红晕，竟然和当年在大学的样子有些重合，阿云嘎笑了，帮他把粘在脸上的头发丝给撩上去，柔声问：“我去哪儿啊？”

郑云龙冥思苦想，却想不明白自己心里那个莫名又固执的念头：阿云嘎是终归要离开的。于是他指了指自己，像小学生发言一样认真地说道：“从这儿，”又指了指公寓门外边，“走到外边去。”  
阿云嘎听懂了，他伸手拍拍郑云龙发烫的脸，也很认真地和听不懂话的可爱醉鬼许诺道：“我不走啦。以后都不走啦。”

郑云龙还是有点儿不相信，他仿佛为了求证什么似的，用力展开阿云嘎的双手，眯着眼睛看了半天，可里面没有握着利刃，什么也没有，空荡荡的，那么他的手里总应该握着点什么。

他试探性地把自己的手放上去，掌心重叠，阿云嘎冲他温柔地笑了，用力地、温暖地回握了他。不会放开，也从未放开。  
郑云龙迷迷糊糊地打了个酒嗝儿，他觉得自己酒醒了，也想明白了。

“啊，原来他的掌中，握着的一直是我的手。”

END  
喜欢的话请务必回lofter看看小番外和后记，以及留下👍💕评三连，尤其是评论，喜欢读评论！


End file.
